the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Lynn Loud
The Adventures of Lynn Loud is a Loud House spinoff TV series created by TrevorPhillips. The series revolves around everyday life at the Loud House and school as told by Lynn's perspective. The series so far has received positive reception from critics and fans alike. The series premiered on May 20, 2016. Since then, there will be various merchandise and toys, planned video games, two planned crossover episodes with The Angry Beavers and even an upcoming movie. The series is currently on a short hiatus. The series is rated TV-G. This series is currently on hiatus since June 24, 2016, but it will come back next week as of November 2, 2016, according to TrevorPhillips. Crew *'TrevorPhillips:' Creator, Head Writer, Plot Creator, Producer, Title Card Creator *'Calaz:' Plot Creator, Title Card Creator *'Kelpy G:' Title Card Creator *'TheCreepyPastaLover:' Writer *'TheAnimatorCartoonistDude:' Writer *'ColinMiller1989': Writer *'B-Master': Executive Producer, Writer *'Syedzohaibali': Writer, Plot Creator If anyone wishes to join the crew of this show, comment down below or PM me. Characters ''Main Characters: *'Lynn Loud:' The main character of the show. She is a 13-year old girl who is the 5th oldest of the Loud family and the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. She is very energetic and she loves sports and other physical activities. She plays for a local soccer team and is the best player on the team. Her other interests include cars, fixing stuff, video games, and rap music. She is given drum lessons by her 15-year old sister Luna every other day. She has a boyfriend named Lucas who she is constantly hanging out with and texting. She is rather smart, and uses her skills wisely. In this series, she get inspired by her brother's show, and she speaks to the viewer to tell the everyday life of the Loud House and how chaotic it gets from her perspective (Similar to how Lincoln does) *'Lucas Nelson:' Lucas is Lynn's boyfriend and love interest, similar to her sister Lori and Bobby. Like her girlfriend, Lucas is 13 years old and he is slightly taller than Lynn. His main interests includes cars, video games, and sports, and he even managed to get Lynn hooked on his former two interests. He is very skilled at fixing and modifying cars, and this is proven when Lucas swapped the stock engine for a twin-turbo Mazda 13B rotary engine producing 400 HP to Vanzilla all by himself. He is also avid at sports, where he is on Lynn's soccer team. Lucas is constantly texting and calling Lynn and he frequently has Lynn over at his house. As of the first episode, they have been together for 1 month. *'Luna Loud:' Lynn's 15 year old sister and the third oldest in the Loud family. Luna is obsessed with rock music and heavy metal, as she constantly plays her electric guitar. She usually speaks with a British accent. Luna gives Lynn drum lessons every other day. She is a good big sister to Lynn and will always stand up for her no matter what. They often talk to each other when Lynn is not talking to Lucas. *'Lori, Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana,Lola, Lisa, and Lily Loud:' The other eight sisters in the Loud family. They are seen often in the show, but they hardly interact with or talk to Lynn. When they do interact with each other, it is often for irrevelant reasons. For example, Lynn sleeps with Lucy at night, and her poems often freak her out, Lola will occasionally come up to Lynn to have a tea party, and Leni will ask her a stupid question. *'Lincoln Loud:' The only boy in the Loud family. He is a 12 year old boy who admires comics and manga, and he frequently hangs out with his best friend Clyde. Lynn got inspired to do her own show after he noticed Lincoln was doing it. Lincoln sometimes interacts with Lynn, often talking about tips to do his own show and other stuff. *'Mr. and Mrs. Loud:' Lynn's parents. They never show their faces, but they frequently interact with Lynn, especially at the dinner table. Recurring Characters: *'Mrs. McIntosh:' Lynn's seventh grade math teacher. She is a rude, mean, old teacher and she punishes her students even for the littlest things (like asking to go to the bathroom during an assignment). She gets arrested in the episode Stuck in Detention for punishing her students for no reason and not watching her kids when they are in detention. It is unknown if she will appear in any future episodes. *'Ms. Nelson:' Lucas's mother. She got divorced with his husband 10 years ago, and Lucas now lives with his mom. She is very nice to Lucas and Lynn, and she loves the fact that her son has a girlfriend. *'Clyde McBride:' Lincoln's best friend. As with his friend, he too loves comics and manga and he spends a lot of time at the Loud House. 'This section is to be expanded.' Minor Characters: *'Daggett and Norbert:' Daggett and Norbert were the main characters from the 1990s Nicktoon "The Angry Beavers" and they will appear in several crossover episodes and a video game. Daggett, like Lynn, has lots of energy, loves to annoy Norbert and he is easily manipulated and often buys stuff off TV. Om the other hand, Norbert is more relaxed than Daggett, but he is often lazy and he bosses Daggett around. Despite their behaviour toward each other, both of them love each other and they enjoy their company. In "The Angry Beavers and Lynn Loud Special Episode Spectacular", they accidentally come into the Loud House universe and quickly become friends with Lynn. 'This section is to be expanded.' Episodes Season 1 (2016) *'Lynn's Very Own First Episode / Stuck in Detention:' Lynn starts her own show after getting tips from Lincoln, she then talks about everyday life from her perspective and her problem solving. / Lynn gets in detention for the night because she asked to go to the bathroom during an assignment, but she needs to get back home for watching the Ultimate Bowl. Aired May 20, 2016 and May 29, 2016 *'No Dog Escapes from the McBride House / Stolen Ball:' Lynn watches the McBride's family dog while they are on vacation to earn some money, but things go wrong when Lynn accidentally leaves the door open. / Lana steals Lynn's ball 11 minutes before her big soccer game. Airs June 13, 2016 and June 24, 2016. *'Team Training / The Sick Reality of Being Sick:' Lynn gets upset over losing a soccer game to the best team in town, and Lynn focuses on making her team better than theirs. / Lynn gets a high fever for a day, and while she was initially excited, little did she know it would be one of the most boring days of her life. Airs November 2, 2016 and November 9, 2016. *'Double Date Fiasco / One Less Trophy For Lynn:' Lynn and Lucas and Lori and Bobby are having a date at fancy restaurant at the same time but things go wrong when they sit at the same table. / Lynn loses her soccer championship to the Hornets by a nose and tries to extend the championship by two games in order to have her trophy. Airs November 16, 2016 and November 23, 2016. * 'Sister-Brother Love / A Big Game:' Lynn spends the day with Lincoln and things get out of control when Lynn and Lincoln break a window when they were playing ball and they got grounded. / Lynn has to get ready for a big Basketball game and things don't go well because someone ''accidentally pops her basketball and wants to know who and how they did it but it turned out to be Leni because her clumsiness got the best of her. Airs TBA. *'Camera Detectives / Conflicting Personalities:' Lynn accidentally breaks Lincoln's camera, and things take a turn for the worst when Lincoln and Clyde try to detect who broke his camera as Lynn tries to fix the issue. / After the Diaz family moves into the Neighborhood, Lynn begins to discover that each of the kids have the same personalities of her siblings. Airs TBA. *'Barnyard Mascots / Upgrading Vanzilla:' When a few Barnyard animals that walk and talk entered Lynn's game as mascots, they accidentally hurt Lynn's team. Now the animals will team up for Lynn as they try to win this game match. / Lucas and Lynn upgrade the Vanzilla because Lucas feels like it is too old and too slow. Airs TBA. *'Lynn On The Green / Accidental Break-Up:' Lynn joins her school's golf team. / Lynn is tricked by Tyler Green to break up with Lucas and to being her boyfriend. *'Episode 9a / Episode 9b:' TBA. *'Episode 10a / Episode 19b:' TBA. *'Episode 11a / Episode 11b:' TBA. *'Episode 12a / Episode 12b:' TBA. *'Episode 13a / Episode 13b:' TBA. *'Episode 14a / Episode 14b:' TBA. *'Episode 15a / Episode 15b:' TBA. *'Episode 16a / Episode 16b:' TBA. *'Episode 17a / Episode 17b:' TBA. *'Episode 18a / Episode 18b:' TBA. *'Episode 19a / Episode 19b:' TBA. *'Lynn In Tokyo (30-minute special, season finale):' Lucas invites Lynn to a trip to Tokyo, Japan. Airs December 15, 2016. ''Season 2 (2016-2017) *'The Angry Beavers and Lynn Loud Special Episode Spectacular (30-minute special, season premiere):' Using a universe traveller machine Scientist #1 and Pete created, Daggett and Norbert from the 90's Nicktoon The Angry Beavers end up in the Loud House and quickly become friends with Lynn. Airs December 21, 2016. *[[Just One Kiss Then What Happens?|'Just One Kiss Then What Happens?]] / Reality vs World:' Lynn invites Lucas over to The Loud House, but havoc wreaks when Luan videotapes them kissing.; Lynn faces new challenges of Reality and World but really its a challenge to see which is better Reality or World. Airs January 3, 2017. * '''Jinxed Lynn / Funny Buddy:' Lincoln jinxes Lynn and she cant talk so somebody says her name 3 times which was Lori and she got mad at Lincoln for doing that; Luan makes Lynn and Lincoln her funny buddies for 5 days but they only made 3 1/2 days with being her funny buddies. Airs January 9, 2017. *'Episode 4a / Episode 4b:' TBA. *'Episode 5a / Episode 5b:' TBA. *'Episode 6a / Episode 6b:' TBA. *'Episode 7a / Episode 7b:' TBA. *'Episode 8a / Episode 8b:' TBA. *'Episode 9a / Episode 9b:' TBA. *'Episode 10a / Episode 19b:' TBA. *'Episode 11a / Episode 11b:' TBA. *'Episode 12a / Episode 12b:' TBA. *'Episode 13a / Episode 13b:' TBA. *'Episode 14a / Episode 14b:' TBA. *'Episode 15a / Episode 15b:' TBA. *'Episode 16a / Episode 16b:' TBA. *'Episode 17a / Episode 17b:' TBA. *'Episode 18a / Episode 18b:' TBA. *'Episode 19a / Episode 19b:' TBA. *'The Big Showdown (special, season finale): ' Lynn has a big dodgeball playoff and has to be at the training center in 20 minutes because if not she cant play if she does she will play. Airs December 16, 2017 Season 3 (2017-2018) Coming soon..... Video Games This section is to be expanded. Movie A feature film based off the series, Lynn's Zombie Crazinness 5 is due to be released later in 2018. In the movie, Lynn, Lucas, Luna, Norbert, and Daggett become zombies thanks to Scientist #1 and Pete. This section is to be expanded. Updates and News Bulletin *May 14, 2016: The Adventures of Lynn Loud is announced. *May 20, 2016: The Adventures of Lynn Loud premiered. Category:Spin-offs Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud